


Pretty

by mothergoose



Series: Adventures in the Mojave [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Insect!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothergoose/pseuds/mothergoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Carlos, that’s very sweet, but I’m not… not pretty. I’m just-,” the spider grasped the air, as though it could procure a word. Eventually he settled for, “I’m just a Cecil.” He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, focusing on the stone in his hand rather than Carlos’ furrowed expression. “You, Carlos, are pretty, beautiful, perfect. People like me… we just aren’t.” </p><p>Insect!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Carlos and Cecil finally get together(though that'll happen in a different fic!)

“Alright, from here on out, I’m gonna need your eyes, ‘k babe?”

“Right!” Cecil crowed, fists clenched and face aglow with determination. Carlos’ gaze lingered fondly on Cecil before he clamoured onto the spider’s abdomen, readying himself for this next expedition. Today was finally the day that Carlos was able to investigate the Nocturne Caves, a local hot spot that boasted several rumors of lyrical bats and glowing rocks. It lay on the outskirts of the Sand Wastes, several miles from the settlement and though it had been grueling to get to, and even harder to find, Carlos’ was enjoying every second of the trip. Not only had he confirmed that the bats do, indeed, sing - they have a very impressive acapela group that sings old Frank Sinatra hits - he got to spend some alone time with Cecil. They had been actively dating for several months at this point, something Carlos had not expected when he had first arrived in Night Vale. Still, although he has grown to love both Night Vale and Cecil, it was nice to get out of town. 

As Cecil made his way deeper into the earth, the lighting got dimmer and dimmer as they left the mouth of the cave behind. Carlos wasn’t too worried; Cecil had nocturnal vision and would easily identify anything that popped out at them in the dark. The dark echoed with the sound of other animals and insects movements and the distinct sound of water dripping. Water was running somewhere in the dark, it’s gentle murmuring soft what soothing. After skittering down a steep incline, however, Carlos began wishing he had at least some idea of what was happening. Every now and again, he thought he felt something staring at them and it made his skin prickle uncomfortably. He would give anything to be able to at least see a tiny bit in the yawning darkness. Instead, he settled for burying his fingers into Cecil’s hair, gripping the coarse strands hard enough for the spider to whine a bit. 

“Oops, sorry Ceec.” Carlos’ patted the sore area. “I guess I’m just a little nervous…you, know? The dark.”

Carlos felt the soft flutter of Cecil’s long hair as the spider turned his head a bit. “Don’t worry, dear perfect Carlos! Actually, I think it’s beginning to brighten up.” 

The butterfly frowned, not seeing a difference in the black void. Cecil seemed to think so though and Carlos supposed he would have to trust his judgement. Within a few moments Cecil was proven correct, as a large cavern opened up to the two explorers, a gaping hole allowing the dying sun’s rays into the wide space. The source of the running water was also revealed, taking the form of a small stream trickling into a deep pool. Bright, vivid colors exploded across the surface of the pool, reflecting onto the stalagmites and stalactites. One could honestly say that they appeared to be glowing. Thus the glowing rocks… Carlos thought to himself, making notes of position and time of day, as he slid off of Cecil’s abdomen. He quickly headed over to a large stalagmite, scribbling on a dry leaf as he went.

Cecil clasped his hands together, heading closer to the water, examining the smooth and colorful pebbles that lay near the edge of the pool. His legs lowered him lightly to the ground and he scooped up a banded stone that glittered in the light. “Isn’t this place just beautiful?” he called, his face soft with a smile. 

Carlos’ brain short-circuited when he glanced over at Cecil. The spider glowed brightly in the light, rainbows cascading across his cheery face and eyes alight with happiness. “Just like you.” Carlos blurted out with no finesse. Still, it must have been the right thing to say because Cecil blushed prettily, cheeks pink and eyes bashful. The spider waved a hand in dismissal, however. 

“Carlos, that’s very sweet, but I’m not… not pretty. I’m just-,” the spider grasped the air, as though it could procure a word. Eventually he settled for, “I’m just a Cecil.” He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, focusing on the stone in his hand rather than Carlos’ furrowed expression. “You, Carlos, are pretty, beautiful, perfect. People like me… we just aren’t.” 

The butterfly stared at the spider for a few moments, his expression growing more and more baffled. “That’s… Cecil, that’s kind of depressing.” Tentatively, he took a few steps toward the spider, almost as though he were afraid Cecil would take off. Carolina Wolf Spiders were, apparently, notoriously fast. But Cecil did not move and Carlos managed to maneuver his way through the stones and pebbles, reaching take Cecil’s hand from the stone. “Of course you’re beautiful.” Carlos insisted, as assuredly as one of his favorite facts. His companion just laughed, a dark rumble that echoed all around. Carlos frowned again. “Don’t you believe me?”

But Cecil smiled warmly, a sharp contrast to Carlos. “I do! I most certainly believe you, my dear Carlos.” Carlos huffed but Cecil continued. “I believe that you do think I am pretty. But I know I’m not. Other people don’t stop to compliment my fuzzy legs.” He shook his front two at the butterfly, startling him into flight. “Or to tell me, I’m particularly loud today.* But that’s fine because I am me. I am Cecil.” He outstretched his hands to Carlos’, tugging him back down to earth. “And isn’t that ok?”

“Well…” Carlos blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious.”I mean of course. It’s good… it’s good to feel good about yourself. Not matter what.” The butterfly still scowled, however. Hands on his hips, he asserted, “Even so. I’m gonna tell you, everyday, that you’re pretty until you know. I’ll tell you that your eyes are stunning and that yes, I love the markings all over you.” He gestured to the swirls and patterns that flowed from the spider’s abdomen to his back and arms. “I want you to know.”

“Will you tell me that, that I resemble the sky at dawn, my dear?” Cecil chuckled, full of good humor.

“I’ll tell you, you surpass even that.” 

Cecil smiled down at their conjoined hands and sighed. “Well, if you insist.” Leaning down, he kissed Carlos on the nose. “Thank you.”

As they headed back, Carlos having collected enough data and notes to satisfy him for now, the butterfly resolved to let Cecil know that Carlos wasn’t fooled. Cecil may try to humor Carlos, but Carlos was bound and determined to show Cecil just how beautiful he was to him even if it took him everyday until the sun stopped shining.

**Author's Note:**

> *Carolina Wolf Spiders use their palps(those kinda furry fangs in front of their mouth) to create a mating call. They bang them like drumsticks or hit them together to make sound. I figured if Cecil were loud it would be kind of attractive for other spiders?(Though he's loud enough as is, haha...)
> 
> To be honest, I don't know how I feel about this fic. I think both Cecil and Carlos' responses to beauty are viable. Some people need a boost from others because they feel self conscious about the way they look and that's ok. But other people don't care about what they look like and just feel fine as themselves and that's also ok. I don't know, haha. I just kind of wanted to see Carlos convincing Cecil that he, too, is perfect. For him at least.
> 
> Please, I love reviews and am always happy to talk! :)


End file.
